EFW Smackdown January 21st 2011
Smackdown Intro* Nexus’s music hits and he comes down the ramp, with a mic, laughing maliciously and as the fans boo, he tells them all to shut the hell up and be grateful they were given seats to NEXUS’s show Nexus - “Yeah yeah, boo, boo, boo, boo me all you want you worthless Americans, you just be grateful you were given seats to MY show, in fact, why don’t you just shut your mouths right now, because your opinion doesn’t affect me at all, really ? not shutting up now ? I guess you have nothing else better to do in life, do you, than boo people who don’t give a crap. *Nexus gets in ring, then you suck chants start* Nexus - Yeah yeah yeah, “You suck, you suck, you suck”, may I remind you people, WHO is the European Champion, that’s right, I AM THE EUROPEAN CHAMPION, and its gonna take some time, before anyone, takes it off me, and also *Adam EEF’s music hits and the fans cheer* Adam EEF - Nexus, Nexus, Nexus, you call yourself a champion? A winner? You crowned yourself European Champion, it never existed before hand, you never won it off anyone, all you have done since EFW was formed, is LOSE, LOSE, LOSE Nexus - Ok, I have won more matches than you will ever win *fans go “what”*, don’t what me *”what”*, you know what *”what”* why don’t you just watch me in action next, take some notes because kid, you need them Adam EEF – Oh, I need notes on how to win? Says the guy who crowned himself champion *crowd cheer* I’ll be watching you tonight, as a matter of fact, Azz noted me before the show, that I COULD PICK YOUR OPPONENT TONIGHT, *crowd cheer*, and say hello to that guy, right now *CM Punk the Ultimate Saviours’ Music Hits* Match 1 - CM Punk the Ultimate Saviour vs. Nexus Promo 2 – David Falcon Rants about him being successful David – Ultimate Opportunist, I know you couldn’t make it here tonight, so while you’re at home, eating stale cheese and talking to your hamster, take notes, because, I can guarantee you, I am going to beat whoever this guy calls himself, in under 3 minutes, and during those 3 minutes, I will give this guy the beating of his life, he’s going to be so brutalized, he won’t even want to show his face here again Match 2 David Falcon vs. Chris Jericho Match 3 - Adam EEF vs. Guru of Greatness Backstage: Ultimate Saviour and Adam EEF are backstage talking to each other because they are friends and Nexus comes from behind and attacks them both with a golf club, injuring both of them, and then he grabs US’s hair and pulls him up close and says with gritted teeth “don’t mess with me again, you so called “legend”” then throws him back on the floor and clumps his nose with his foot, and then hits Adam so hard with the golf club on the back that everyone watching flinches, Nexus shows a sick and twisted smile and walks off *crowd boo horrendously* Match 4 – The Awesome one and Samir vs. Nexus and Kyle, Nexus demanded another match to show how good he is and to let Adam EEF and Phantom , know who they messed with. After the match, Ultimate Opportunist runs out and whether Nexus won or lost he said “Nexus, like playing golf?” and hits Nexus o=in the skull with a golf club, knocking him out gold and UO and Kyle get into a fist fight, and it gets out of control when Awesome and Samir pile in, and security has to interferre Match 5 - Ghost Hunter vs Rated Peep Superstar for the #1 contenders spot, due to them pinning each other at the same time on RAW After the match, Ultimate Opportunist runs out and whether Nexus won or lost he said “Nexus, like playing golf?” and hits Nexus o=in the skull with a golf club, knocking him out gold and UO and Kyle get into a fist fight, and it gets out of control when Awesome and Samir pile in, and security has to interferre Match 5 - Ghost Hunter vs RPS for the #1 contenders spot, due to them pinning each other at the same time on RAW Just before the match WWE Champion CM Punk announces he will be the special guest referee (This card was made by Nexus not me) BQ: Rate The Card!: